


The Doctor's Machine

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Authority Figures, Community: sizeofthatthing, F/M, Fucking Machines, Kink Meme, Oral Fixation, Other, PWP, Porn, Porn Video, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor recreates a machine found on Gallifrey.  Jo tries it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Machine

**Author's Note:**

> sizeofthatthing prompt wanted Three being patronizing to author's choice of Three-era character before having A be stuck inside B, so I ran with it.

"Doctor, what's that?"

"It's my version of a Gallifreyan hysteria machine, Jo. Would you like to try it out?"

Jo inspected the machine. The machine looked like a dentist's chair with a vibrator strapped onto it. Feather dusters were hanging over the machine. They were held by robotic arms.

"Because of the way it's positioned, it only works for humanoid females. What the female does is she lies naked on the machine."

Jo stripped out of her clothes.

"The feather dusters swing down and tickle the woman's breasts. Once she's aroused enough, the machine senses this and puts the phallic motion sensor into the woman. The machine will slowly work the female to"--

"Doctor, I know how this machine works."

"You do? How so?"

"It's similar to a vibrator."

"A vibrator?"

"It's a sex toy that you put batteries in to pleasure yourself."

"Oh. Why haven't I seen those on Earth recently?"

"They were made available a few years ago. I remember reading it in a magazine."

"I must have been traveling with Jamie then."

"Who's Jamie?"

"A former companion of mine when I was able to travel in my TARDIS." The Doctor clenched his gloved hands as he said "TARDIS." After realizing what he said, the Doctor unclenched his hands and clapped them. "Anyway, Jo, I see that you are all prepared to try out the hysteria machine?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Sit down."

Jo sat down on the chair.

"Spread your legs and relax."

Jo did as she was told.

"Now you see that camera over there? I'll be recording you just to make sure nothing goes wrong with the machine. I'll be in the other room."

The Doctor went into a room that had windows in it. At the far right corner of the room, near the windows, there was a television, a bottle of wine and a red wine glass. The Doctor poured a glass of wine.

"You see this, Jo?"

"Doctor?"

"I'll give you a glass of wine if you prove to me this machine cures human female hysteria. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Doctor."

The Doctor started the machine. He sipped some wine. Jo looked intensely at the Doctor as he was sipping the wine and viewing the feather dusters being lowered onto Jo's breasts.

The feather dusters lightly brushed over Jo's breasts. Jo giggled as the feather dusters ticked her breasts. Gradually the feather dusters increased in speed. Jo's nipples slowly became erect. A blush started forming under her breasts. A facial blush started after the breast blush. Jo kept staring at the Doctor viewing Jo on the television. He appeared not to be aroused by viewing Jo being stimulated by a machine, but he didn't take his eyes off the monitor.

Jo felt the blood rush to her genitals. Her clit was starting to get hard. She was starting to get wet; the scent of her wetness filled the air. The machine sensed her wetness and began to inch its way inside of her cunt. Jo gasped as the machine entered her. She squirmed so that the machine could get itself inside of her.

The machine took slow strokes when it was inside Jo. "This is fun, Doctor!" she exclaimed before gasping. She held on to the machine to allow it to penetrate her and to keep herself from falling off. The Doctor was still watching the machine thrust inside of Jo, the strokes getting faster and faster. Her body was writhing all over the machine.

When the machine reached its peak speed, Jo was moving with its quick strokes. Her body gave in to the machine's rhythmic pumping. Her wetness covered the phallic motion sensor as her body bucked up and down on the machine. The machine pulled out as Jo took deep breaths, recovering from her orgasm. The Doctor went back into the hysteria machine room with the glass of wine. He let her grab the glass and take a sip from it. "You proved my hypothesis right. Good girl," he said, pinching her cheek.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You know, Jo, the human female doesn't have a refractory period. Would you like another go at the hysteria machine?"

"Would I? Oh, I wouldn't refuse!"

The Doctor pressed a button on the side of the machine. The hysteria machine reset itself to its starting position.

"And now, Jo, we can begin round two."


End file.
